


Girl from Weekend Camp (IronQuickie #5)

by MrIronStorm



Series: IronQuickies [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: teen(17)/girl(12)Partly real story with better ending than reality provided. It's a story of older boy and preteen girl hooking up in early 90’s. No mobile phones, no social media. Sex was learned from VHS tapes but still was super hot. Fuck yeah!
Series: IronQuickies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130183
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Girl from Weekend Camp (IronQuickie #5)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental series. Fast written and fast-to-action story series. These stories are not related so feel free to read in any order. Enjoy! 
> 
> This story takes place in early 90’s. No mobile phones, no social media, not even www. Story is based on actual events which is extended with fiction on how it could have continued after kissing.
> 
> Story has following tag if you want a shortcut into action #pussyeating and #sex.

I had been biking around searching for an eternity. I finally found her alone at an old playground. Summer was boring time here since most of the kids were off the city and ones stuck here were bored to pieces. She looked hot for 6th grader. She had a summer dress that was tight in front and emphasized her firm orange size tits. I don’t think she had bra. After I found out that she was two years older than all other kids in the camp and noticed that she had really nice body, I had my eyes greedily on her. She never wore bra during the weeklong camp which made her tits bounce in an entertaining way as she jumped around. It took me only two days to figure out she had crush on me. I couldn’t do anything at the camp but I sure as hell was going to act on it afterwards. She was swinging and the movements threw her dress up almost enough to show her panties. Her shoulder length brown hair was also swinging wild as it was not tied. She was short for her age, but in addition to cute face and nice pair of pre-teen tits she had an ass older teenage girls would kill for. I tried to calm my excitement and casually rode my bike along the park and pretended to spot her.

“Hey, Anna.”, I greeted her and rode my bike next to the swing set. 

“Hey, John.”, she said beaming happiness as she finally had some company. There was some extra glitter in her eyes due to company being me. 

I sat to the swing next to her and we started talking. It has been only two days since the camp. She had been purring around me like a cat in heat and now I was the time to take advantage of that. After 20 minutes of random talking, I decided to move this to next level.

“I have a secret I want to tell you. Let’s go in.”, I jumped from the swing towards playhouse with wall blocking all visibility from outside. I heard her jump after me. Once inside I sat on the bench and motioned for her to sit next to me. I don’t know which of us was more nervous. I sure as hell was. If I played this well there would be all kinds of perks as I knew she was into me and keen. 

“Anna. I really like you. Based on the camp last week I think you like me too.”, she blushed to be as red as an ripe apple and I could feel some color rising on my face too. She didn’t say anything but I continued. 

“I want to kiss you now. If you don’t want, you can leave…”, I waited for few seconds which felt like an eternity. I was sure she would panic, stand up and leave. As she didn’t, I leaned in and give her a small kiss on her closed lips. When I rose back up from the kiss, she had really happy look. 

“Does this mean I’m your girlfriend?”, she asked really keenly.

“I’d love that but there is one thing. Our age difference: you are twelve and I’m seventeen. People would talk. And we couldn’t do all girlfriend-boyfriend stuff…”, her happiness deflated for a second then she perked up. 

“We could keep it a secret. Meet secretly. I’m sure I we can figure out the girlfriend-boyfriend stuff.”, she suggested.

“Maybe… My mother is away whole week. How about if we sneak to my place? Give me five minutes head start.”, we lived in small city so I didn’t need to give her much instructions.

“OK.”

Few minutes after I arrived home, I heard stairway close door. Anna had arrived. She came to living room where I was sitting on couch and sat next to me. I took her hand and kissed her. As I parted my lips, she did the same. Soon our tongues touched, and jolt of energy went through my body. I started to move my tongue in her mouth and soon our tongues were whirling around. We kissed a bit clumsily for a while, but it was getting better all the time. It felt great. Her mouth was so hot and her lips so soft. It seemed that she was as into kissing as I was and we kissed eagerly almost half an hour.

“Let’s go to my room and see if we can do some girlfriend-boyfriend stuff.”, I lead her by hand as she asked.

“What do you mean?”, she sounded both little curious and little scared.

“You liked kissing?”

“Very much.”

“Then you will love the next thing. The first girlfriend-boyfriend stuff…”, we entered my room and I closed the door after us even though the apartment was empty except us. I was going to play the age card to get her naked. “… is kissing naked. It is so much fun. But I’m not sure if you are old enough for that.”

“Of course I am!”, she said starting to slowly take off her summer dress. It had worked perfectly! Just like I had planned while biking around looking for her. I didn’t want to miss anything, so I quickly yanked my T-shirt off and dropped my shorts on the floor without taking my eyes off her. First I saw her white little girl panties. They were cute with My Little Pony pictures. Then the dress rose to reveal her flat stomach. Raising further the dress revealed her perky tits. They were size of orange and looked great in her short and tiny body. She was at least head shorten than me. She was so nervous that she got tangled into her dress with her head inside it. This gave me ample time to marvel those wonderful preteen tits. I noticed that her nipples were large and erect. I would be soon playing with those toys! Finally, she got rid of her dress and noticed me starting at her tits.

“You have really great tits. Much nicer than most girls in my class.”, I complimented her and again she was beaming with happiness. 

To keep the momentum going I dropped my boxers on the floor and stepped out of them. Her eyes went greedily to my rock-hard dick. 

“Your thing is hard.”, she commented about the obvious.

“Yeah. My dick seems to like you too. It thinks you are good girlfriend material!”, I said looking down to her panties. She got the hint and dropped them revealing totally hairless little girl pussy. It was just as I had imagined it to be and I wanted to touch it so bad. But I had to take this via kissing. I laid down on my hammock. Yes, I had one indoors!

“Come straddle me and so we continue kissing. But first, please, turn around. I want to see your ass. In addition to your beautiful tits, you have a really great ass and I’ve been dying to see it nude!”, that was true. Her tits were sure a feature in her tiny frame, but her butt was something I actually had masturbated thinking off. She spun around and her ass looked as cute and fuckable as I had imagined. Soon my hands would be playing with those firm buttocks. 

I smiled to her as she climbed on top of me into the hammock. We started to kiss as it gently rocked from side to side. I didn’t want to rush it. I first caressed her back moving slowly towards her ass. When I reached it, I first caressed it for a while and then started massaging her firm buttocks. She moaned softly in pleasure. She was enjoying this! We continued for a long time after which I rose to sitting position and broke the kiss.

“Turn around so I can play with your tits.”, I instructed her. She didn’t say anything, just stood up from hammock and turned around. I put my legs down on the floor on both sides of the hammock providing a lap for her to park that sweet ass of her. As she sat I slipped my hands around her under her hands and started to massage her tits. I kissed her neck gently being careful not to leave any hickies she would need to explain at home. I wanted to do things far beyond kissing with her and I really didn’t want her parents to start wondering.

“Your tits are so nice and beautiful.”, with this I started the flow of compliment which seemed to relax her. I resumed kissing her neck and massaging her tits gently. I marveled how they could be so soft and firm at the same time. It was great fun and she seemed to enjoy all the attention she was getting. 

As I had no idea how much time she had. Or if she would bail out at some point. Or if I ever would get her back here again. I had to push now for the final bit. I really wanted to fuck her and this was my opportunity to lose my virginity. I had watched some porn movies my friends had gotten as VHS tapes and I knew the basics. Though Teresa Orlowski taking two dicks probably was not any use for first time sex experience. Beyond that I only knew what they had told at school. I didn’t think any protection would be needed as she was so young. I also knew that first time might hurt for her. There was no Internet to research from. (Yes, Internet existed but it was not yet full of porn. That happened few years later. And mostly no-one had Internet access anyway.)

“Did you like me massaging your tits?”, I asked and again got just a nod as reply. She probably was too nervous to talk. “Let me try something that will be fun for you. Sit on the edge of my bed.”

#pussyeating

She sat on the bed with her legs closed. I knelt in front of her and gently pushed her legs open. She didn’t resist but was very tensed. I was about to burst from excitement. For the first time ever, I was looking at real live pussy. Her pussy was beautiful. Not even hint of hair. Lips were tightly closed. I wasn’t quite sure what to do so I took my time. But I was worried at the same time that she would chicken and bolt out any moment. I knew girl’s pussy is super sensitive, so I did touch it carefully. I felt her shiver and had no idea if it was good or bad. I slid my finger over smooth flesh of her lips. I heard soft moan escape from her, so I kept on touching and she started to relax. Slowly I used both hands to spread her pussy open. Just like I had seen guys do in the porn movies. Again, she moaned as I pulled it wide apart. My plan was to lick her pussy to make her feel good. I knew that I had to go for the insides and clitoris had special significance on this. Unfortunately, there was no Google to check and porn movies only gave me vague idea where to find her clitoris. I was fairly sure that it was somewhere on the top region of her pussy. I looked at her pussy carefully and saw a small nub above the entrance. There was nothing else so I decided that it must be there. I moved my face close to her pussy. I could smell her pussy. It was difficult to compare to anything I had smelled before, but the smell had effect of me wanting to taste her pussy even more. And to get my dick inside of it. But first I needed to make her feel good. I tentatively slid my tongue from bottom of her pussy all the way to the nub on top. Now I heard a louder moan. I took that as a good sign and did the same again. She moaned again and spread her legs wider. I continued the winning strategy and she kept on moaning. I could also hear that her breathing got faster and harder. Soon she was panting while breathing really fast. I took this as a sign for her to be very aroused and approaching orgasm. I decided to try if I could get her to orgasm by licking her clitoris. I focused my tongue on the nub and started licking over and around it. She went crazy. She started to moan very loud and push her hips up to meet my face. I continued to lick as her voice went to very high pitch and she started trembling. I was almost sure that she had an orgasm and stopped licking.

“DON’T STOP! LICK ME!”, she shouted immediately as my tongue left her pussy. The yell was so loud and commanding that I was worried about neighbors hearing but dove back in. I kept licking as she whined and trembled on the bed. I saw her head rolling from side to side. 

Eventually her voice faded and trembling stopped. My tongue was hurting from all the new exercise. I lifted my head and this time she didn’t protest. I heard her still heavy breathing and was pretty happy about my performance. I took hold of her legs and turned her to lay on the bed and laid next to her.

“Was that good?”

“I’ve never felt anything like that. Wow!”

Her comment made me even more happy of my performance. Now I would fuck her.

“It seems that you can do girlfriend-boyfriend stuff after all. Now it is my turn to feel good.”, I said and started to climb on top of her. 

#sex

She did protest but didn’t look super keen either. It was very likely that she was pretty ignorant on what comes to sex, as most of girls of her age were (during early 90’s). Again I spread her legs and positioned myself on top of her. She knew what was going to happen and looked super tensed. I poked around with my dick trying to find her entry. This part surely was more difficult than it seemed in porn movies. I rose up a little and took hold of my dick. I aimed it in the middle of her pussy and pushed. I felt the most heavenly feeling as head parted her pussy lips and started to sink between. They were so soft, hot and wet that no masturbation could feel that nice. I heard her grunt but was beyond caring. I wasn’t sliding easily as the guys in porn movies, so I pushed harder and felt my dick starting to sink. I got myself fully on top of her and kept pushing. I could see strain on her face. This definitely was not feeling as nice for her that it was for me. I kept pushing until I didn’t sink any further and she yelped in pain. My dick was only little in her and I didn’t think I hit the bottom of her pussy. That must have been her hymen. I needed to push faster.

“I’m going to take your virginity now. This might sting.”, I told her as I pulled little outwards. I was really careful not to slip out as I didn’t think she would let me in again.

“What?”, she asked as I pushed hard. “AUUU. AUU. That hurts!”

I felt my dick sink almost all the way into her. I had broken her hymen. She was no longer virgin and neither was I. It felt incredibly good to be inside of her. I couldn’t understand why I hadn’t done this earlier. The look I saw on her face told me the answer. She was in real pain and tears were rolling down her face. I held still for a while. Both for her to get over the pain of ripped hymen and for me not to shoot my load right there. I stoked her hair and tried to wipe away the tears. She was just laid there silently sobbing. 

Eventually her tears stopped coming and I took that as a sign that she was not hurting so much anymore. I pulled carefully out just a tiny bit and pushed back in. Feeling was incredible. She didn’t cry out, only grunted silently. I did the same again and this time she didn’t even grunt. I pulled out very carefully a little more and pushed back in again. The feeling was incredible. I was actually fucking a girl. I wanted both to come immediately and this to last forever at the same time. I looked at her and saw determined and focused impression on her face. Now that it was not hurting so bad, she wanted to do this girlfriend-boyfriend thing. She wanted really bad to be my girlfriend and if this was what it took she would do it. I pulled out more and pushed in. She made no sound and I wanted to do it faster. I pulled out and pushed back in fast. Then I did it again and again. It felt so good. Her pussy felt like a velvet gripping my dick. I think I heard a silent moan and I looked her more carefully. In addition to the tight focus and determination there might have been a tiny bit of enjoyment on her face. That did it. I started to go as fast as I could. I could hear slapping sound as I pushed in. I felt her spreading her legs further. She was now welcoming me in. I kept on going but felt my orgasm coming. Just when I was about to shoot, I lost focus and slipped out of her. My effort to push back in slipped my dick over her pussy and I started to shoot my load on her belly. It didn’t matter. It felt so good. When I stopped shooting, I rolled from her and laid on my back panting for air. She was looking at me.

“Did I do it well? Was that good?”

“That was super. You are the best girlfriend!”

She was beaming with happiness and so was I.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental series. Written real fast and aiming for fast action. Let me know how you like the concept and the story.
> 
> If you read this far and liked, it: drop me Kudos! I’m really interested to see how many of the readers actually finish and like the story… It is kind hard to know any other way.
> 
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback:
> 
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories
> 
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!
> 
> IronStorm


End file.
